Fanfic G-TOP : You're My Sun
by Jung Ha Ki
Summary: Ketika manusia kehilangan harapan, muncul suatu anugerah yang Tuhan berikan. Tuhan tidak akan pernah membiarkan umatnya selalu dalam keterpurukan. Tapi bagaimana jika ia mendapatkan masalah lagi, masalah rumit yang tidak ia harapkan untuk datang. Pairing : G-TOP/GTOP. G-DragonxTOP.


Title : You're My Sun

Author : Sung Hyun Ah

Genre : Comedy, Family, Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Kwon Ji Yong

Choi Seung Hyun

Disclaimer : FF ini murni dari pemikiranku. Untuk semua cast bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjamnya. Selebihnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Author's Note: Posted by : Jung Ha Ki

.

.

HAPPY RAEDING~~

.

.

_Kenangan dalam hidup manusia takkan pernah terhapus dimemory otak kita. Semua akan terlihat nyata dan mudah bila kenangan itu dapat terlupakan. Cinta tak ada yang abadi. Selamanya akan ada banyak rintangan yang akan manusia hadapi. Akal logika takkan pernah terpisah dari jati diri manusia, mereka akan selalu berpikir segala cara agar dapat merasakan kesenangan._

.

.

.

Kwon adalah nama marga yang begitu terkenal, mereka begitu dianjung – anjungkan. Tak ada yang tidak menganal mereka. Kekayaan yang melimpah, wajah tampan dan cantik membuat siapasa ja iri dengan keluarga itu. Banyak sekali pria dan wanita yang ingin menjadi keluarga Kwon. Mereka selalu terlihat harmonis dan bahagia. Semua kemauan anak mereka, akan mereka turuti, walau itu akan menghabiskan semua kekayaan mereka.

Kesenangan memang tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan lama. Banyak teman berarti juga banyak musuh. Setiap manusia memang dasarnya akan saling benci – membenci, begitu juga yang dialami dengan keluarga Kwon. Ada saja orang yang tidak pernah menyukainya, dan berusaha merebut kekuasanya, tapi nyatanya mereka-Kwon-tetap bertahan dan dapat mengatasinya.

Mereka selalu bersikap baik terhadap sesama, tidak selalu membanding – bandingkan derajatnya. Itu karena meraka sudah didik sejak dini untuk selalu bersikap baik pada semua orang. Sungguh, keluarga yang sempurna. Karena kebaikan mereka itulah, mereka selalu dimanfaatkan oleh orang - orang yang berhati busuk untuk mendapatkan kekayaan mereka. Semua keturunan mereka akan selalu dibantai secara sadis oleh tikus – tikus malam itu. Membuat jumlah semua keluarga Kwon semakin menurun, bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan.

Saat ini semua anggota Kwon telah berkabung, airmata terus menetes dikedua mata yeoja cantik yang kini tengah memandang kosong pada gundukan tanah yang berisi itu. Langit bahkan ikut serta menangis. Tak ada satu katapun yang terucap, semua orang terdiam dan larut dalam khusyuknya lantunan Doa yang dibawakan oleh sang pendeta.

Silih berganti, tampak semua orang meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan yeoja cantik yang masih memandang kosong sekitarnya. Iris caramel yang selalu memancarkan kebahagian itu kini telah tergantikan oleh raut wajah senduh, yang membuat siapa saja akan merasa iba padanya.

Musibah apa lagi yang akan ia dapatkan, setelah kematian Eommaya ini. Tak cukupkah Tuhan telah memanggil Appanya terlebih dahulu. Padahal saat itu ia masih berumur 10 tahun, usia yang seharusnya hidupnya penuh dengan kebahagian, tapi kini dapatkah ia bahagia.

.

.

.

Kwon Jiyoung atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama Jiyoung, seorang yeoja cantik dan baik hati yang telah menjadi seorang disigner muda yang terkenal. Tidak ada orang yang tidak mngenalnya, ia sangat terkenal dikalangan yeoja. Semua orang mengagumi sosoknya yang berhati lembut. Entah itu dari cara berjalannya, cara berpakainnya, semua yang ada pada dirinya begitu mengagumkan, membuat setiap orang menjadi iri. Tapi ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan atas apa yang tela Ia berikan kepadanya.

Jari lentik itu masih terus melingkari ujung cangkir itu. Tak ada niatan sedikitpun dari dirinya untuk meminum minuman bercaffeine itu.

"Huft.." ia menghela nafas, berdiri dan berjalan keluar cafe.

Suasana kota Seoul masih ramai, banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya. Suara ketukan sepatu dan aspal saling berdentingan begitu jelas terdengar saat Jiyoung keluar dari cafe dan berjalan kaki.

Tak ada arah yang pasti yang dapat ia tempuh, semua fikirannya terus tertuju pada peristiwa akhir – akhir ini. Ia tak menyangka semua akan terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Ia baru sadar jika waktu akan terus berdetak begitu cepat, tidak memperdulikan siapapun, ia akan terus berdetak dan akan terus bertambah cepat . Tak ada senyuman yang terlihat diwajahnya. Hanya ada tatapan kosong yang terlihat jelas diraut matanya. Semua telah berubah, ia yang dulu bukanlah sekarang.

Sesaat ia berhenti dan terpaku ditempatnya. Sekelebat kenangan itu kembali lagi melintasi ruang fikirannya. Ia meneruskan jalannya, dan berhenti di sebuah bangku yang terlihat masih kuat walau sudah termakan usia.

Memandang sekitar dan terus melamun. Bayangan itu terus mencoba menariknya untuk selalu terus tenggelam.

Perlahan – lahan airmata itu menetes. Membasahi kulit putih dan lembut pipinya. Ia sungguh merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Takdir terus saja mencoba mempermainkannya. Mencoba merayu untuk terus membuatnya sedih. Ia mencoba untuk tabah, tapi hati ini terus meraung – raung mencoba menghentikannya. Adakah sosok yang dapat mengerti dirinya? Ia butuh sandaran untuk dapat meringankan bebannya ini.

Sebuah sapu tangan terjulur tepat didepan wajahnya. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi tegap dan tampan. Sesaat ia terpaku. Sesuatu yang aneh terasa menggelitik diperutnya, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Perasaan apa yang telah hinggap di setiap tubuhnya ini? Ia merasa sangat gelisah tapi ini membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Entah mengapa ia menyukai sensasi aneh yang terjadi didada sebelah kirinya itu. Berdetak dengan cepat mengikut irama semiliar angin yang berada disekitarnya, begitu cepat dan tak teratur. Apa ia mempunyai kelainan pada kesehatannya? Tapi tak mungkin mengingat ia selalu memeriksakan kondisi tubuhnya setiap waktu.

Bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik, tubuhnya begitu tegang disaat melihat senyum manis dari namja yang tak dikenalinya tersebut.

"Yeoja cantik.. sepertimu tak seharusnya menangis." Suara bass itu bahkan terlihat sangat merdu diindera pendengarnya.

Ia masih terdiam mematung, tak menyadari jika sang namja tadi telah selesai mengusap kedua pipih putihnya. Semburat merah tampak jelas dikedua pipinya, membuat ia terlihat sangat manis.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mebuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kata – kata.

'Bahkan ia terlihat sangat tampan saat terlihat dari samping, apa ia seorang pangeran?' batinnya dengan melirik sedikit sang namja yang masih betah memandang lurus hamparan bunga yang ada ditaman itu.

"Hm.. Go..ma..wo.." ucap Jiyoung dengan gugup. Sedangkan sang namja tadi hanya tersenyum. Entahlah, senyum itu begitu misterius, ia tidak dapat mengartikannya.

"Perkenalkan aku TOP imnida." kata namja tadi sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Ia hanya termenung, menatap tangan kekar itu.

Kemudian ia tersadar, dan menjabat tangan tadi. Hangat, itulah yang ia rasakan saat menggegam tangan kekar itu.

Kedua tangan itu masih bertautan, tidak ada salah dari mereka yang ingin melepaskannya atau lebih tepatnya enggan untuk melepaskannya. Mereka masih ingin merasakan sensasi hangat ini. Sampai mereka tersadar, dan langsung melepasnya walau tidak rela.

Rona merah terlihat dikedua pipi sosok kedua manusia yang berbeda gender itu.

"Na..ega Kwon Jiyoung im..nida, bagapta." Balas Jiyoung dengan malu – malu, sekaligus gugup.

Perkenalan yang sungguh lucu itu berlanjut, mereka berbincang – bincang, saling bercanda. Melupakan masalah dan beban yang dihinggapi. Jiyoung terlihat sangat senang, ia selalu tertawa disaat TOP melontarkan lelucon yang lucu. Sedangkan TOP ia juga terlihat bahagia.

.

.

Pertemuan singkat itulah yang akan merubah semua takdir dalam hidupnya. Takdir hidup yang akan membuat dia menjadi berubah entah itu baik atau buruk. Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Dapatkah mereka bertemu kembali dilain waktu?

.

TBC

Gamsahamnida..

Jangan lupa RnR y ^^

Publisher by : Jung Ha Ki


End file.
